


Cabaret

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [16]
Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...]  tal vez volverá otro día y con suerte se encuentre con el guapo hombre. [...]





	Cabaret

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 16

**Cabaret**

Daffy bebe despacio su bebida tratando de no mirar demasiado al hombre sentado a unas pocas sillas de él en la barra tomando una extraña bebida naranja con pedacitos de lo que a él le parece ser zanahorias. Había sido arrastrado por sus amigos al cabaret para desestresarse porque su última obra había sido un desastre y en vez de disfrutar de las guapas bailarinas no podía evitar posar su atención del hombre a su lado. Bebe el resto de su bebida y pide otra girándose al lado contrario para evitar posar de su atención, pero al sentir un movimiento a su lado se tensa.

Se niega a mirar al hombre, pero no puede resistirse más y se gira encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que le miran con cierta diversión con un tinte de curiosidad que le hace removerse incómodamente.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —pregunta con más rudeza de la que realmente pretende. El hombre sonríe y Daffy siente sus piernas temblar de tal forma que en verdad agradece estar sentado.

—Esa debe ser mi línea, tienes rato mirándome a mí y —mira a su alrededor—, aquí hay muy buena vista.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia —dice frunciendo la nariz con desagrado—. Solo miraba lo horriblemente combinado que está —dice tomando su trago alejándose de ahí. Escucha la risa del hombre que le envuelve a pesar de la música que taladra sus oídos. Va en busca de sus amigos para despedirse, pero mira atrás encontrándose de nuevo con la mirada intensa del hombre.

Tal vez, piensa sonrojado tomando sus cosas para irse, tal vez volverá otro día y con suerte se encuentre con el guapo hombre.


End file.
